Scirius
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Théodule Residore raconte à ses amis le vol que qubit son père. Heureusement les dignes descendants de Holmes et Watson veillent au grain!ATTENTION xover avec le pays où l'on n'arrive jamais!


Scirius.  
  
Le 28 avril  
  
Mes chers amis,  
  
Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous remercier pour votre dernière lettre qui m'a procuré un grand plaisir. Je constate avec joie que votre théâtre itinérant récolte un vif succès partout où il passe. J'espère de tout c?ur pouvoir vous saluer de vive voix sous peu.  
  
Il faut absolument que je vous raconte l'affaire qui plongea mon père dans la plus grande agitation qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon père fait preuve d'une grande excentricité et qu'il collectionne, entre autre, des moustaches de chats. Cette fois-ci, sa singularité l'a poussé à faire l'acquisition d'un écureuil conservé dans un bocal de formol. Il s'agit, en fait, d'un écureuil dont l'espèce a disparu depuis au moins vingt ans. Nombreux sont les zoologistes n'hésitant pas à payer cher pour pouvoir admirer ce scirius-je-ne-sais-quoi.  
  
Il y a de cela un mois, mon père décida d'installer l'animal couleur fauve dans une sorte de petite chapelle au fond du parc. Pour l'occasion, on invita tous les villages alentours ainsi que d'imminents savants. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Les belles toilettes en soie de Chine côtoyaient les rustiques sarraus des paysans. On pouvait voir des horticulteurs et des arboriculteurs avec leurs chaussettes rayées jacassant sur les propriétés de telle ou telle plante ; tandis que les fermiers badaient nus pieds dans leurs sabots de bois. Ne parlons pas des grands chapeaux fleuris en popeline marquant la différence de milieu avec les casquettes en toile des agriculteurs. Malgré toutes ces différences, la fête fut une réussite. Autant pour les savants qui purent examiner tout à loisir l'écureuil, que pour les villageois qui firent honneur au repas.  
  
Les jours passèrent calmement après la réception. Pourtant, mon père se retrouva un soir réveillé par les aboiements des chiens. Il s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe de chambre et dévala les escaliers pour finalement rejoindre un des gardes dans le corridor de l'entrée principale. Celui-ci le mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant dans les allées labyrinthiques du parc.  
  
Tout en faisant leur ronde habituelle, deux des gardiens avaient aperçu une ombre sortir de la petite chapelle. Ils n'hésitèrent point et lâchèrent les chiens sur l'intrus. Malheureusement, ils ne purent qu'arracher sa ceinture et le déstabiliser sans toutefois pouvoir le rattraper. Mon père ne put que constater avec effarement la disparition de son merveilleux écureuil. Deux des gardes durent même le porter dans sa chambre, car il s'était évanoui. En plus de la ceinture, on retrouva non loin du mausolée un dentier. Bien que les gendarmes y mirent toute l'ardeur dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, on ne retrouva pas le voleur.  
  
Désespéré, mon père décida d'engager un détective privé. Il ne choisit nul autre que Oclock Holmes, le descendant de Sherlock Holmes. Cinq jours après le vol, Holmes arriva donc accompagné de son plus fidèle ami : le dentiste Andrew Paddigton. Les deux hommes ayant déjà été entretenus du déroulement des évènements, ils décidèrent d'examiner les alentours de la chapelle. Ils ne trouvèrent cependant pas d'autres indices. Le dentier et la ceinture furent soumis à leurs yeux critiques le soir au coin de l'âtre. Le docteur Paddigton se chargea du dentier tandis que le détective examinait minutieusement la ceinture à la loupe. Ils ne voulurent pas nous faire part de leurs observations respectives à une heure aussi avancée de la soirée, car pour reprendre les mots de Paddigton, nos esprits seraient plus à même de séparer le nécessaire de l'inutile.  
  
Le lendemain donc, Paddigton fut le premier à nous expliquer, en bon dentiste qu'il est, pourquoi l'homme portait un dentier. « Voyez-vous, dit-il, la forme du dentier nous prouve que l'homme n'a plus aucune dent. C'est peut-être le résultat d'une maladie ou d'une mauvaise chute. » « Merci mon cher, renchérit Holmes. Vos découvertes vont nous être d'une aide précieuse. Pour ma part, j'ai découvert plusieurs « petites » choses sur cette ceinture. Tout d'abord, vous remarquerez qu'il s'agit d'une ceinture en poil de ouistiti et que les lettres A.Z.A. y sont brodées. Autre chose, elle n'est pas plus large que de raison. On peut donc déduire certaines choses de ces observations que celles de Paddigton viennent confirmer. J'ai fait quelques recherches cette nuit et les seules personnes portant des ceintures en poils de ouistiti sont des zoologues d'Afrique. Nous pouvons en déduire que les initiales A.Z.A signifient « Association des Zoologues d'Afrique » puisque les ouistitis vivent exclusivement sur ce continent. Et puisque notre inconnu est forcément zoologue pour s'intéresser à l'écureuil, il est logique qu'il porte cette ceinture. A noter qu'il doit avoir une hygiène de vie exemplaire pour pouvoir mener à bien les différentes expéditions auxquels il participe, d'où la taille de la ceinture. Seulement le dentier vient démentir cette dernière hypothèse. Pourtant Paddigton nous a dit que c'était peut-être le résultat d'une maladie ou d'un mauvais choc. On peut en conclure soit que pendant un de ses nombreux voyages, l'homme a contracté une maladie inconnue des européens qui lui a fait perdre toutes ses dents. Ou encore que durant une de ses explorations, il ait chuté et ait perdu ses dents. Passons ! » Après son quasi monologue, Paddigton reprit la parole : « Avec toutes ces informations, il va nous être facile de retrouver le voleur. » « Tout à fait mon cher. Ne vous en faites donc pas Monsieur Résidore, Paddigton et moi-même allons consacrer cette journée et celles à venir pour retrouver notre homme et le confondre. »  
  
Après cet entretien, ils partirent tous deux pour Dhapsau où, selon leur informateur, résidait l'homme que nous cherchions. Pendant quinze jours, nous ne reçûmes aucune nouvelle du détective et de son comparse. Mon père désespérait à nouveau de revoir son cher écureuil. Au matin du seizième jour, nous les vîmes tous deux réapparaître par la grande allée de rhododendrons. Holmes tenait un paquet recouvert de papier kraft. Nous dûmes cependant attendre l'heure du déjeuner pour entendre leurs explications.  
  
En fait, la résolution de cette enquête fut des plus simple et Holmes ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer et surtout de s'en plaindre à de nombreuses reprises durant son récit. Après avoir retrouvé l'homme appelé Milliardo Pecquencourt, les deux hommes décidèrent de lui tendre un piège. Se faisant passer pour un zoologue possédant un spécimen très rare d'un animal quelconque, Paddigton se rendit au trois, Rue du Chat qui Boite. C'est là que se trouve le siège de l'Association des Zoologues d'Afrique. Pecquencourt mordit à l'hameçon et Paddigton lui proposa de le revoir à son hôtel pour admirer le spécimen. Pecquencourt ne voulant pas demeurer en reste lui rendit l'invitation. Il convinrent alors de se revoir dix jours plus tard à l'hôtel de Paddigton. Pendant ces dix jours, Holmes s'assura de la parfaite marche de son plan ainsi que du soutien des gendarmes de Dhapsau. Le jour convenu, Milliardo Pecquencourt fut obligé d'avouer son larcin.  
  
Comme vous le voyez mes amis, l'histoire se finit bien, tout comme l'aventure que nous avons vécue ensemble. Pour remercier Messieurs Holmes et Paddigton, mon père décida, en plus des honoraires fixés préalablement, d'ériger une statue en pied aux cotés du mausolée du scirius à l'effigie des deux comparses.  
  
Croyez bien, mes amis, qu'il me tarde de recevoir votre réponse,  
  
Théodule Résidore. 


End file.
